Nurse Joy
For the nurse who appears in Pokémon Centers in the games, see Pokémon Center Nurse or Teala. ---- |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Nurse Joy |jname=ジョーイ |tmname=Joy |slogan=no |image=Nurse Joy anime SM.png |size=250px |caption=Nurse Joy in the |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Pink |region=Kanto, Orange Archipelago, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Decolore Islands, Kalos, Alola |relatives=Other Nurse Joys DP028: Karsten (husband), Marnie and Paige (daughters) |trainer=no |trainerclass=Nurse |game=yes |generation= , |games= , Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=EP002 |epname=Pokémon Emergency! |enva=Suzy Myers (SM004-present); past voice actresses are listed here |java=Risa Shimizu (SM004-present); past voice actresses are listed here }} Nurse Joy (Japanese: ジョーイ Joy, referred to as ジョーイさん Joy- by most characters) are kind nurses who take care of . As revealed in Drifloon in the Wind!, Joy is not the first name of these women, but actually the family name. They are based on the in-game Pokémon Center Nurses. In the anime In the main series History Original series =Kanto = Nurse Joy debuted in Pokémon Emergency. With his critically injured from the events of the last episode, Ash rushed the Electric Mouse Pokémon to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City with the help of the Officer Jenny of the area. After healing Pikachu, overtook the Pokémon Center, forcing her to rely on her own generator built inside the lab. While they hid from Team Rocket, Nurse Joy activated the computer and started to transfer the Poké Balls containing injured Pokémon to the Pokémon Center in Pewter City. The next morning, Pewter City's Nurse Joy called and told her sister that all the Pokémon had made it safely to her center, to which the Viridian Nurse Joy was grateful. Vermilion City's Nurse Joy and Chansey were often busy thanks to Lt. Surge's Raichu. She stopped Ash and Misty from fighting, reminding them that the hospital required peace. Following Ash's Gym defeat in Electric Shock Showdown, Nurse Joy offered Ash her Thunder Stone to evolve Pikachu into Raichu, but Ash accepted Pikachu's refusal to do so. Nurse Joy then advised Ash that Pikachu would require more rest to regain its stamina for its upcoming rematch. In Sparks Fly for Magnemite, Ash went to Nurse Joy to heal Pikachu after he developed a cold. This Nurse Joy was uncharacteristically ill-tempered, but nevertheless, she instructed Ash to leave Pikachu with her overnight. Meanwhile, a horde of stopped the local hydroelectric plant from working. The power outage cut off power to all of the Pokémon Center's machines, which threatened all of the ill and injured Pokémon. After Ash caught , Gringey City's power was restored. Afterwards, Nurse Joy thanked Ash for his assistance, which helped inspire her to become a better nurse. In The Bridge Bike Gang, Nurse Joy was supposed to deliver medicine for injured Pokémon over in Sunnytown, but was unable to leave the Pokémon Center because of other commitments. She gave Ash and his friends the medicine as they volunteered to deliver it to Sunnytown. After dealing with a bike gang, the group successfully arrived in Sunnytown. The Nurse Joy there fed it to a , and it became well. A Nurse Joy working for the Pokémon Inspection Agency arrived in Dark City to authenticate the currently unofficial Yas and Kaz Gyms in Showdown at Dark City. She ultimately determined that neither Gym was worthy of being an official Gym because they were using Pokémon as gang tools. As a result, the two rival Gyms agreed to stop their street fighting and work together to reconstruct Dark City. In Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden, Nurse Joy ran some tests on Ash's Bulbasaur when its bulb was glowing. She revealed to Ash that Bulbasaur was about to evolve due to the planet alignment and lunar cycle, though it refused, much to the disappointment of the other now-evolved and . In The Ultimate Test, a Nurse Joy with dreams of entering the Indigo Plateau Conference took the Pokémon League Admissions Exam. She explained to Ash and his friends that she opted for taking the test because her work keeps her from traveling and gathering the required Gym Badges. She was one of the top-scoring applicants in the theoretical portions of the exam, but was later told by one of the instructors that she would have to take the test again after a disturbance caused by Team Rocket. Old Shore Wharf's Nurse Joy was kidnapped and hypnotized by in Pokémon: The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back. Her medical expertise and Pokémon knowledge was pivotal to the success of Mewtwo's cloning operation on New Island. Nurse Joy was featured on the hologram invitations. Throughout the movie she was dressed in a frilled long-sleeved dress with a hat, which obscured her iconic Nurse Joy appearance. She formally greeted the Trainers to New Island, and after Mewtwo released her from its possession, she was formally revealed to be the same missing Nurse Joy from Old Shore Wharf. She watched on in horror as the Pokémon and their clones fought on. After the resolution, like all other characters and their respective Pokémon, she had her memory wiped and was returned to Old Shore Wharf. Ash and his friends saw her again at her Pokémon Center at Old Shore Wharf, where she was helping other Trainers while they sought refuge from a strong storm. This Nurse Joy will reappear in M22. Several Nurse Joys from all across Kanto were present at the Indigo Plateau to help heal all of the Pokémon League competitors' Pokémon. In Friend and Foe Alike, a Nurse Joy reminded Ash that losing against a friend like Ritchie meant he could support him. =Orange Archipelago = ]] Ash and his friends found a Pokémon Center on Valencia Island in ''Poké Ball Peril. There, Nurse Joy directed them to Professor Ivy's laboratory and stated that she was the second cousin of the sister-in-law of Saffron City's Nurse Joy. In The Lost Lapras, Ash took a sick to Nurse Joy on Tangelo Island. She concluded that Lapras needed rest and had become afraid of human contact since the incident with the three punks. She filled in Ash about the Orange Crew on the Orange Archipelago. A Nurse Joy led an excavation crew on Fukuhara Island No. 4 in Shell Shock. A interviewed Nurse Joy about the inhabiting there. She later led them to the fossils within a cave in the island, even though Umberto warned them about not disturbing the fossils. When the island was about to get swallowed up by the tide, she boarded a raft that the crew had made and safely rafted away on it. In The Joy of Pokémon, a tan and muscular Nurse Joy Ash and his friends met on an went from island to island to help sick and injured Pokémon. She invited them to her local clinic for lunch. The group volunteered to help out Nurse Joy on taking care of the sick Pokémon. Later, while Joy was attempting to help baby , Team Rocket arrived and trapped the group in a net. It wasn't until a removed the net that Joy got a chance to finally take care of the baby Seel. In Tracey Gets Bugged, Murcott Island's Nurse Joy and Chansey worked on 's newly caught . Joy concluded that it had lost its swarm leadership position from battling a younger , thus forcing it into exile. She carefully took Scyther's bandages off before it responded to its swarm's cries from Team Rocket attempting to capture it. The battle against Team Rocket restored respect between Tracey's Scyther and the others. On Butwal Island, Nurse Joy is responsible for managing the weekly airdropped supplies from Valencia Island in addition to her duties at the local Pokémon Center, as revealed in Pokémon Food Fight. She also repaired Ash's broken Poké Ball, allowing him to return his . =Johto = In Ignorance is Blissey, Nurse Joy had to deal with a Blissey that was accident prone. In Chikorita's Big Upset, a Nurse Joy with the Pokémon Psychology degree had a therapy session with when became jealous of his Pikachu. A Nurse Joy who appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon was in charge of a Pokémon Center that specialized in Pokémon, despite being afraid of them herself. In EP250, Nurse Joy ran a Pokémon Center in the Ice Cave. She had some Pokémon there instead of a Chansey. The Nurse Joy from the Orange Island was seen in a photograph in that episode, and was said to be the elder sister of the nurse in charge of the Pokémon Center in the Ice Cave. In Gotta Catch Ya Later!, upon returning to Viridian City, it was revealed that the local Nurse Joy had since repaired Misty's bicycle after it was stolen and destroyed by Ash. Misty was thrilled to have her bike finally returned to her, though she was also saddened because this meant she was officially splitting up with Ash and Brock because of her acquired responsibilities at the Cerulean Gym. =Hoenn = In A Ruin with a View, was introduced to Oldale Town's Nurse Joy and learned about the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy allowed Professor Alden to use one the Center's rooms as an office for his ongoing research. Nurse Joy, May, and Ash were later locked in a storage room by Team Magma but escaped through the vents. Nurse Joy first appeared as one of the Contest Judges during the Rustboro City featured in All Things Bright and Beautifly!. The local Nurse Joy fulfill these roles across other Hoenn Contest events, as well as those in Kanto and Sinnoh. Three Nurse Joys as opposed to one joined Raoul Contesta and Mr. Sukizo to help judge the Hoenn Grand Festival. In Having a Wailord of a Time, the Nurse Joy of Slateport City was in charge of handing out the Hoenn starter Pokémon to new Trainers like and her father. She healed a wild while Ash and Max watched over the three starter Pokémon. Unfortunately, the evolved, leaving only and for the new Trainers. As a result, Nurse Joy decided to keep the newly evolved to help guard the Pokémon Center. In Jump for Joy!, the Nurse Joy of Mauville City was kidnapped by a wild after a in its group fell ill. Despite Ash and his friends arriving to rescue her, she decided to adhere to her duties as a nurse and refused to leave. With Brock's help, Nurse Joy healed Nuzleaf, allowing Shiftry and the other Pokémon to returned her to her Center. The Nurse Joy of Petalburg City was revealed to also be a pyrotechnic expert. As a result, in Love, Petalburg Style!, she secretly helped Norman arrange a -shaped fireworks display to celebrate his anniversary with Caroline. However, their secret meetings were discovered by Caroline and Norman's assistant , and initially mistaken as signs of Norman having an affair with Nurse Joy. Eventually, the true purpose of Norman and Nurse Joy's meetings were revealed when accidentally sabotaged the machine meant to fire the fireworks. In Crazy as a Lunatone, a Nurse Joy was possessed by a in Volley Town. Unlike the other Nurse Joys, she didn't allow Ash and his friends to stay in a room for the night. Later, Nurse Joy went back to normal when Lunatone collapsed after using . Since Lunatone's condition became bad, Nurse Joy, with the help of the group, took Lunatone to Camerupt Point. In Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt!, a Nurse Joy ran her Pokémon Center on the snowy part of Izabe Island. A would come by that particular Pokémon Center and take things from visitors. When Ash was in a snow cave, Nurse Joy and the others came by to pick him up. However, before Ash could reunite with Nurse Joy and the others, Team Rocket interrupted them by catching Pikachu and Snorunt. Snorunt was able to escape and Nurse Joy thought of a plan to get Pikachu back which involved Ash throwing Snorunt at Team Rocket's balloon. =Kanto Battle Frontier = Potpourri Island's Nurse Joy runs the Pokémon Orienteering Festival seen in Off the Unbeaten Path. Ash and his friends, along with Team Rocket, all competed in a chance to win the Teamwork Medal and a supply of Potpourri Island fruit. Nurse Joy eventually declared James the winner and later alerted May to the nearby Wisteria Town Contest. In Overjoyed!, Scott introduced Ash and his friends to Fennel Valley's Nurse Joy, who was a big fan of battles and contests. Nurse Joy, a former Pokémon Trainer, offered Ash a practice battle to prepare him against , which he accepts. Her Chansey battled and won with a close-range . This Nurse Joy appeared from Overjoyed! to Pace - The Final Frontier!. Two young Joys, named Marnie and Paige, appeared in Drifloon on the Wind, where it was revealed that Joy is the surname of the family, rather than the given name of each individual woman. Their mother, of course, was an ordinary Nurse Joy. In All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!, a Nurse Joy acted as one of the judges of the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest, overseeing the competition along with Mr. Sukizo and Officer Jenny. While attempting to seek a Nurse Joy to investigate Brock's glowing in One BIg Happiny Family!, the group found a seemingly abandoned Pokemon Center. A Chansey directed the group to a crying Nurse Joy, who revealed that the Cycling Road has stopped servicing customers. With encouragement from Brock and Chansey, she regained her composure and examined the Egg before it hatched into . Following Nurse Joy's advice, Brock located a round stone for Happiny to carry in her pouch in order to keep her happy. In Stopped in the Name of Love! Sandalstraw Town's Nurse Joy ran some tests on Dawn's Piplup and realized it was about to evolve. However, since Piplup refused to evolve and had been using to stop it from happening, Nurse Joy gave an Everstone. In Teaching the Student Teacher!, the Nurse Joy who runs the Neighborly Town Pokémon Center was busy taking care of too many Pokémon. For this reason, she would not be able to attend the town's Pokémon Contest and so Johanna agreed to fill in for her. =Unova = In Enter Iris and Axew!, Nurse Joy's redesign debuted. , the standard partner of the Nurse Joys of Unova, debuted in Dreams by the Yard Full!. =Decolore Islands = After foiling another one of Team Rocket's plans in Danger, Sweet as Honey!, Ash and his friends headed to the Pokémon Center to have their Pokémon healed. After arriving, Nurse Joy explained that the mountains have many dangerous Pokémon such as and and noted that it would have been safer to go through the coastline route. After which, Audino informed them that the honey and dessert were ready. Nurse Joy then invited them in and began serving them desserts. In The Island of Illusions!, a rather elderly Nurse Joy first appeared overhearing the group's conversation on the mysterious shadow they just saw. Later, she appeared protecting the group from a giant and disappeared along with the Heatmor and the . After successfully reaching a rather desolate Pokémon Center and curing Iris's Axew's sleep, the group encountered her again where she revealed herself to be an older Nurse Joy tasked with the special duty of investigating established Pokémon Centers. She explained that she had been receiving reports of a Pokémon Center operating illegally on the island, which is why she was deployed to investigate. When created an illusion of the past and explained the reasons behind illegally keeping the Pokémon Center open all this time, a moved Nurse Joy agreed to keep the Center running for the wild Pokémon and asks for Zoroark's assistance in doing so, to which it happily agrees. Later, she and the Illusion Fox Pokémon bid farewell to the group as they set off on their new adventure. A Nurse Joy living on Torom Island appeared in To Catch a Rotom!. She explained that the on the island find the local power plant's electricity delicious, so the lights were always flickering on and off. In addition, the island's used to play pranks on the people of the island, so the locals created a playground of electrical devices where the Rotom could play without bothering anyone. then decided to go with Ash and his friends to this electrical playground, where they hoped to see a Rotom. In Capacia Island UFO!, Nurse Joy first appeared with her Audino, greeting Ash, and upon their arrival in the Pokémon Center. Next morning, as Ash looked for help after seeing Iris, Axew and Cilan's faces turned odd, she revealed her face to have turned odd as well, much to his horror. She is then seen gathering the townspeople along with Audino and Officer Jenny to listen to what has to say. In Go, Go Gogoat!, Nurse Joy participated in Alexa's recording. She explained how the latest equipment functioned at twice the normal speed and allowed her to repair any equipment or medicine she might need for a Pokémon's treatment. She was then seen carrying Ash and 's Poké Balls for a thorough inspection of their Pokémon. She received another redesign at the beginning of the . In A Pokévision of Things to Come!, Nurse Joy starred in a Pokévision video with her where they made it to the top 10. In The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!, Nurse Joy dealt with a clumsy Wigglytuff. As a result of a going on a rampage, she had to deal with many injured Pokémon, including a 's . Nurse Joy told a tale to the group about how Wigglytuff became her helpers in the Kalos region. Team Rocket came by and stole Pikachu and Wigglytuff. They accidentally wake up the same Salamence from before. Nurse Joy and the group came by to retrieve Pikachu and Wigglytuff. Nurse Joy attempted to calm Salamence but it attacked with . Wigglytuff ed her from Salamence's attack, retelling the tale that another Wigglytuff did with the . Wigglytuff was able to calm Salamence and Salamence managed to defeat Team Rocket with . In A Giga Battle with Mega Results!, Nurse Joy searched for a Mega Stone for her Audino. While doing so, her leg became stuck in a fissure. She was unable to get out until Ash and his friends found her stuck there. Using 's Aipom Arm, the group was able to get Nurse Joy out of the fissure. As a reward, she took the group to the Pokémon Center she worked in. Inside, an Audino she was working with did not get along with her as she left without telling it where she was going. When a Trainer was rushing in with an injured , both Nurse Joy and Audino put aside their differences and treated the Makuhita right away, only to go back to fighting again. Nurse Joy revealed that their fighting occurred ever since the Head Nurse put Audino with her. Outside, Team Rocket broke in the Pokémon Center and stole all the Poké Balls. Nurse Joy took on Team Rocket with Audino by Mega Evolving it. After using Mega Audino's , Ash was able to defeat Team Rocket with Pikachu's . As a result, Nurse Joy and Audino both got along with each other. Nurse Joy received another redesign for the . In the Alola region, her assistants are and . Each island of Alola has its own Nurse Joy, with the four of them being sisters. Melemele Island's Nurse Joy, who runs the Pokémon Center, debuted in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!, in which she met for the first time and treated his . The Nurse Joy from Akala Island first appeared in The Island Whisperer!, where she was seen working in her Pokémon Center in Paniola Town. In Real Life...Inquire Within!, Ash and were on work experience at the Route 1 Pokémon Center when Melemele Island's Nurse Joy became ill. Ash and his classmates volunteered to substitute for her, and the Nurse Joy from Akala Island later appeared to assist the group in the treatment of Zipp's . At the end of the episode, the Nurse Joy from Melemele Island had recovered from her cold. Melemele Island's Nurse Joy reappeared in Alola, Alola!, where she received help from who was visiting the Alola Region. The next episode revealed that as a thank you for helping her, Nurse Joy had given Brock one of her . Poni Island's Nurse Joy appeared from That's Some Spicy Island Research! to A Grand Debut!. Ash and his classmates stayed with her at the Seafolk Village Pokémon Center while they completed their school projects. Ula'ula Island's Nurse Joy debuted in SM117. Character Nurse Joy is not a single entity. Rather, there are many Joys who work as nurses across the various regions of the Pokémon world. As a rule, Nurse Joys are kind, earnest, honest Pokémon nurses who take care of sick and injured Pokémon, but will confront a Pokémon Trainer if they are not properly caring for their Pokémon. Nurse Joys are all extremely similar-looking relatives. They are not entirely identical, though aside from themselves, it seems that is the only one who can tell them apart. However, each Nurse Joy will have a different color cross on her hat that indicates which location she works at. The trait of a family made up of nearly identical members is also shared by Officer Jenny, Don George, and Porter. ]] There are several notable Nurse Joys who appear vastly different from the others. A Nurse Joy acts as the Pokémon League inspector in Showdown at Dark City, her first appearance as anything but an ordinary Nurse Joy. Another Nurse Joy living in the Orange Archipelago has made her career instead as an archaeologist, leading an expedition to Fukuhara Island No. 4 in Shell Shock. A muscle-bound, kayak-paddling Nurse Joy who also lives in the archipelago was featured, along with her befriended , in The Joy of Pokémon. Other Nurse Joys living on the islands have a noticeably darker skin tone than their mainland counterparts, likely due to living in a more tropical region. In The Island of Illusions!, a Nurse Joy appears as a Pokémon Center investigator, tasked with the investigation of illegally operating Pokémon Centers. Not unlike the Pokémon League inspector Nurse Joy, her first appearance did not allude to her true identity, and she was visibly older when she finally revealed herself. Although there are many exceptions, Nurse Joy will generally have in Kanto, the Orange Archipelago, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, in Unova and the Decolore Islands, in Kalos, and and in Alola to assist her. Nurse Joys give out starter Pokémon to beginning Trainers in towns or cities without Pokémon Professors, such as Slateport City. Adhering to their role as government workers, they may also work as inspectors for the Pokémon Inspection Agency, grading Pokémon Gyms. Nurse Joys living in locations with Contest Halls will also be a part of the panel of judges for Pokémon Contests and Grand Festival tournaments. When reviewing a Pokémon's performance or battle, Nurse Joys will often comment on the Pokémon's health and sync with the . Pokémon Recurring The following are Pokémon that recurrently appear with Nurse Joy in the anime. Other This listing is for Pokémon various individual Nurse Joys have had during the course of the anime. to power the backup generator in the Viridian City Pokémon Center when the main power gets cut. After charging the generators, the Pikachu came out to the main lobby and jumped on top of Ash's Pikachu, who was in critical condition. Using , they all attacked the pursuing and healed Ash's Pikachu at the same time. They reappeared in 's flashback in Pikachu's Goodbye. Pikachu's only known move is .}} Addie Blaustein |desc=Many were seen on the telephone screen while , , , and were talking to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny in a nearby town. They were used to generate electricity and run the Pokémon Center. None of Magnemite's moves are known.}} that was once abandoned by the Mayor of Trovitopolis, and was eventually adopted by Nurse Joy. Bulbasaur's only known move is .}} that she received in a trade from . Sonrisa's Sunflora, Sunny, used to play with Gwendela when it was with Cyrus, but became gloomy after it was traded. Sunny was led to Gwendela and soon started to dance. It was not given a nickname in the Japanese version. None of Sunflora's moves are known.}} Pokémon—a being one of them. Jynx is Nurse Joy's main helper in the center, much like the of most other centers. Jynx's known moves are , , and .}} Pokémon—many of them being . Swinub's only known move is .}} Pokémon—some of them being . Piloswine is used for sledding, similar to s in the real world. Piloswine's known moves are and .}} , it was supposed to be given to a beginning Trainer in Hoenn. It was a crafty and quite strong, by pretending to cry in front of and managing to defeat . It gained so much experience that it evolved into a . Once it evolved, it could no longer be given away, and so it stayed in the Pokémon Center. Combusken's known moves are , , , and .}} from Marion Town, successfully changing the past by preventing 's death. None of Ponyta's moves are known.}} to cut Jessie's hair after James's Cacnea had gotten tangled into them during her contest training. None of Scizor's moves are known.}} was owned by the Nurse Joy who participated in the Pokémon Orienteering competition. None of Oddish's moves are known.}} that is in love with a wild . was, in turn, in love with Meganium; Grovyle battled with Tropius for Meganium. Meganium's known moves are , , and .}} . None of Drifloon's moves are known.}} named Chrissy (Japanese: グレミ Guremi). Hamilton proposed his Croagunk, Craig, to Chrissy, but broke into the argument, proposing his Croagunk to Chrissy. Later on, when Team Rocket invaded, Chrissy defeated their mecha and was pronounced winner of the Pastoria Croagunk Festival because of this act. Chrissy's only known move is .}} . She was used to battle against Forrest's in the Pewter Gym, in order to determine whether the Gym should be closed or not. Although Latias won the battle, Nurse Joy was impressed by Forrest's skill and spared the Pewter Gym. Latias's known moves are , , , and .}} =Given away = 's was looked after by and Max. At first it seemed to be a crybaby, but after being looked after by Brock's Mudkip, everything turned out fine and it was picked by Stephanie as her starter Pokémon. None of Mudkip's moves are known.}} was looked after by and Max. She seemed to take a liking to Ash's Treecko in that she held something in her mouth, in her case a flower. She was picked by Stephanie's father because she had nowhere to go. None of Treecko's moves are known.}} received this as a from the Melemele Island Nurse Joy as thanks for helping her out at the Pokémon Center in Alola, Alola!.}} =Temporary = . It is unknown who won. Squirtle's known moves are and .}} who got separated from its friends, and . After attempted to steal Vanillite, Vanillite returned to its friends. Vanillite's only known move is .}} =Befriended = Addie Blaustein |vaen2=Unshō Ishizuka |vaennote=as Magikarp |vaen2note=as Gyarados |desc=Nurse Joy befriended a when it was a . It first appeared as a Magikarp when it jumped out of the water in front of and . Nurse Joy appeared and fed it tablets, saying the Pokémon that live on the islands are too small for a Pokémon Center and need medicine if sick. It was later revealed that Nurse Joy had known Magikarp since she was small and found it washed up on the shore; she later cared for it as it grew and grew. The Magikarp later appeared when captured Ash and his friends, including Nurse Joy, stopping them from helping a very sick . Magikarp appeared and rammed Team Rocket's submarine, then suddenly evolved into a Gyarados and defeated Team Rocket. Gyarados's only known move is .}} first appeared as a Giant Pokémon in front of the cruise and were on. Next, it appeared on Grand Spectrala Islet as a , creating a fire in a forest with its Flamethrower. Its next trick was creating an illusion of a giant scaring this time. Then at the Pokémon Center located at Grand Spectrala Islet, it was revealed that as a , it had befriended a Nurse Joy in the past. Eventually, the two met each other again in the present. In the end, Zoroark was seen along with Nurse Joy waving goodbye to Ash and the others as they were leaving the island. None of Zoroark's moves are known, and its Ability is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=白石文子 Ayako Shiraishi (EP002-EP229; M01, M03) 山口由里子 Yuriko Yamaguchi (EP245-DP022, DP051-DP190, SS002-SS013, SS025, SS027, M11, The Legend of Thunder!, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) 井上喜久子 Kikuko Inoue (DP025-DP050, M10) 藤村知可 Chika Fujimura (BW002-BW138, M15, M21) 赤﨑千夏 Chinatsu Akasaki (XY003-XY135) 清水理沙 Risa Shimizu (SM004-present) |en=Megan Hollingshead (EP002-AG042, M01) Bella Hudson (AG049-AG144, old nurse in BW127, Pokémon Chronicles) Michele Knotz (AG151-DP190, flashback nurse in BW116, M10-M11, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld (BW002-BW138, M15-M16, M21) Jennifer Forziati-DaCosta (XY003-XY064) Kate Bristol (XY082-XY135) Suzy Myers (SM004-present) |ar=امال سعد الدين Amaal Sa'ad Ad-Din |ca=Eva Bau |cs=Klára Jandová (EP002-EP207) Eva Spoustová (DP002-DP102) Jana Páleníčková (DP106-present) |da=Ann Hjort Louise Engel |fi=Minna Tasanto (Viridian nurse in EP002, EP005, EP027-EP042, M01) Jenni Sivonen (EP011-EP020, EP047-EP058, EP126-EP182, DP177-DP190) Elise Langenoja (Pewter nurse in EP002, EP076-EP117, AG042-AG144, AG157-DP086, DP095-DP166, M10-M11) Unknown voice actress (EP267-AG002) Karolina Blom (AG006-AG024) Unknown voice actress (AG151, DP091-DP092) Ella Pyhältö (DP171-DP175) Saara Lehtonen (BW002-BW085, BW133-XY111, SM004-present, M15-M16) Susa Saukko (BW103-BW130) Amy Burgess (XY116-XY129) |nl=Mandy Huydts (EP002-DP190) Lizemijn Libgott (BW002-present) |fil=Ahlee Reyes |fr_ca=Julie Burroughs |fr_eu=Lydia Cherton |de=Christine Stichler Melanie Manstein Tatjana Pokorny Katharina Iacobescu |he=דנה רישפי Dana Rishfi אתי קסטרו Etti Castro עינת אזולאי Einat Azulay (XY003-present) |hi=Ambika |hu=Oláh Orsolya |it=Sonia Mazza Patrizia Scianca Marcella Silvestri Laura Brambilla Tiziana Martello |ko=이선 Lee Seon |no=Anine Kruse Siri Nilsen (BW002-BW047) |pl=Anna Bielańska (EP002-EP207, M01) Agata Rzeszewska (EP210-AG040, DP055-DP102, M11) Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska (DP002-DP052, DP106-present) |pt_br=Fátima Noya (S01-S13) Samira Fernandes (S14-S18) Luisa Palomanes (S19-present) |pt_eu=Helena Montez (EP002-EP126) Dora Cruz (EP129-EP157) Paula Pais (EP159-EP207) Carla (EP210-EP258) Sandra de Castro (EP267-AG091, AG159-AG175) Raquel Ferreira (AG095-AG144) Ana Madureira (AG180-AG192) Rita Fernandes (DP002-DP051) Zélia Santos (DP055-present) |es_la=Liliana Barba (Viridian nurse in EP002, flashback nurse in BW116) Mildred Barrera (Pewter nurse in EP002, EP011-present) Mariana Ortiz (EP005) Georgina Sánchez (EP245-EP258, AG087) Erica Edwards (AG151) Vanessa Garcel (M01) Ángela Villanueva (old nurse in SS013) |es_eu=Isacha Mengíbar (EP002-EP014) Pilar Martín (EP020-DP190) Sara Heras (BW002-BW138) Desirée Álvarez (XY003-XY049, SS029) Sara Polo (XY051-XY135, SS035) Yolanda Portillo (SM004-present) |sv=Maria Rydberg |th=ธันวา ภักดีอำนาจ Thanwa Pakdeeamnat |tr=Bergen Coşkun (SM001-present) |vi=Phạm Thúy Hằng (BW002-BW103) Nguyễn Thụy Thùy Tiên (BW112-present) Linh Phương (M10-M18) }} In I Choose You! and The Power of Us ]] Three Nurse Joy appeared in ''I Choose You!, which is set in a different continuity from the main series. One of them was seen operating a Pokémon Center in a forest, where she healed Verity's Pokémon. She then warned Verity about , who were wanted for stealing Pokémon. Shortly after, a Trainer came running in the Pokémon Center with his injured , who the Trainer claimed was defeated by an . Nurse Joy proceeded to take care of Vaporeon, but was shocked when she saw all of the Trainers in the Pokémon Center leaving to chase after Entei. Another Nurse Joy was seen operating a Pokémon Center in an unnamed town. She healed Ash's Charmeleon after it got badly injured in a battle with Cross. A third Nurse Joy operated a Pokémon Center near a lake, close to the Raizen Mountains. She healed after he had battled with . A Nurse Joy appeared in The Power of Us, where she was seen working in the Pokémon Center of Fula City. Pokémon is a Pokémon that helps Nurse Joy with nursing Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. Three different Chansey belonging to three different Nurse Joy appeared in I Choose You!.}} helping her at the Pokémon Center.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=中川翔子 Shōko Nakagawa |en=Michele Knotz |fi=Saara Lehtonen |ko=안영미 An Yeongmi }} Artwork In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Nurse Joy first appeared in The Birth Of The Invincible Team, Max And Ralts!!. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Nurse Joy makes a cameo appearance in The Electric Tale of Pikachu, which is based on the anime. She appears in You Gotta Have Friends, where she recommends that take on a trip to the countryside to relieve stress, as it has been battling too hard. is the only character that can tell the many Nurse Joys apart. Generic Nurses appear at various points in the manga as well. In the movie adaptations Similar to the anime, Nurse Joy has made some appearances in movie adaptations such as . She made another one in alongside her . In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga In the manga, which is based on the Pokémon anime, Nurse Joy appears for the first time in Hurry Up! Dawn's Pinch!!. Later, she makes a return appearance in Reunion. In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga Nurse Joy appeared in Falkner The Bird Keeper's Challenge!!, where she was taking care of Gold's Totodile. Pokémon Trivia * Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and Don George all have Japanese names that begin with the kana ジ, while their English names all start with the same sound, . They also all happen to be part of a large, extended family. * Every Nurse Joy in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova can be easily told apart by the color of the cross on their hat, while Nurse Joys in the Kalos region are told apart by the color of the badge on their lapel. Colors can repeat in different regions, however. Names Related articles * Marnie and Paige * Head Nurse * * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Duplicate characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters de:Schwester Joy es:Enfermera Joy fr:Infirmière Joëlle it:Infermiera Joy ja:ジョーイ zh:乔伊